


burnt sage

by lagoons



Series: ateez drabbles [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, No Angst, have soft boyfriends that are in love, i dont even have an explanation at this point. theres none, sort of? its implied but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagoons/pseuds/lagoons
Summary: Wooyoung has a bit of a bad day, but it's okay, because Yunho is there.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung
Series: ateez drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832350
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	burnt sage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aqua_marine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqua_marine/gifts).



> YEEEEEAH LETS HEAR IT FOR NOT WORKING ON A PROJECT I STILL NEED TO WRITE 4K FOR BY TOMORROW BUT INSTEAD I DO THIS!!!!!!!!!
> 
> anyway MAI i hope u like this!!!! i'll try to write an Actual fic for these two and not just a drabble at some point in the future if you want me to!!!! anything for u <3
> 
> wrote this in under an hour so dont expect much ahaha

School is a very specific, very particular circle of hell that for some reason still exists on Earth, and that’s putting it lightly. Some of the classes that Wooyoung had to take were just plain ridiculous. Morphology? He wasn’t even _remotely_ interested in linguistics, and morphology isn’t even as useful as something like etymology, but he signed up too late, and the etymology classes that he could actually fit into his schedule were all full – just his luck.

Wooyoung let himself into his boyfriend’s apartment and set his bag down by the door, not wanting to even have to look at it for the next twelve hours. He pulled his hoodie over his head as he walked into the kitchenette, tossing the jacket on the couch as he went to raid the pantry for something sweet to eat. His search was fruitless until he remembered he had to bring something to eat for dance practice, and made a mental note to scold him for not taking better care of his health.

“Yunho, why do you never put your jackets where they’re supposed to be,” Wooyoung grumbled to himself. He hadn’t taken his sweater off because he was too warm, or anything, no; it was a brisk autumn afternoon, so the extra layer was appreciated if not necessary. His partner, Yunho, however, was odd in the sense that everything in his apartment was clean and orderly, but nothing was where it was supposed to be. He’s found spoons in the sock drawer, a plate under the bathroom sink, and a phone charging chord wrapped neatly around his fancy knife block. It was strange, to say the least, but it wasn’t like his one weird habit outweighed everything else Yunho was for Wooyoung and everything he _did_ for Wooyoung.

They had been dating for about two years; they met at freshmen orientation and kept finding each other when they were lost around campus, and somehow, knots were tied to keep them together, Yunho’s warm hands were the perfect counter for Wooyoung’s cold ones, and everything fit into place like the border of a jigsaw puzzle, and they filled in the rest of the picture together.

After checking countless counters, Wooyoung found one of his lover’s jackets hung on the towel rack in the bathroom, and as if the universe were apologizing for the hell that his day had been, it was the one that Yunho had worn all day the previous day. He slipped it on quickly, held the sleeves up to his face, and took a long, deep breath. Yunho always smelled like burning sage with an undertone of something sweet that he couldn’t place, and over the time they had been dating, it had become comforting. If Yunho wasn’t going to be home for another few hours, then this was the next best thing.

Wooyoung made his way to the bed, climbed under the covers, and fell asleep. He was too tired to do anything productive, and he had no reason to stay awake for the next three hours if there was nothing to do, so he figured taking a nap wouldn’t hurt anything – it’s not like his significant other would be angry at him for coming home and sleeping in what was practically their shared bed.

When he came to, Yunho was in the process of climbing under the covers with what sounded like a tray of food. Not wanting to open his eyes and face the light that was undoubtedly on, Wooyoung stayed as he was while Yunho settled next to him on the bed, and he made the assumption that the tray was on the nightstand because he felt the warm press of his boyfriend’s chest against his back, and he felt like he could finally take a deep breath for the first time since he had gotten there.

Yunho’s arms wrapped gently around his torso, and it was then that Wooyoung decided to crane his head back in an attempt to see his face. His partner laughed, undoubtedly at Wooyoung’s bedhead and sleepy expression, but it made Wooyoung feel that much warmer. “Good morning, how was your day?”

With sleep distorting his voice and making it sound as scratchy as terrible radio connection, Wooyoung grunted, “Don’t even get me started.”

Yunho helped Wooyoung shift positions so they were facing each other, and the first thing he did was press a kiss to his sleepy lover’s forehead. “Do you want to talk about it, or? I brought home our cereal since we ran out this morning and I brought in some bowls.”

Lazily, Wooyoung threw an arm over his neck and pressed a long, chaste kiss to his partner’s chilly lips; he must’ve just now gotten home. Upon breaking the kiss, Yunho hummed contentedly, “You’re warm, come here.” Wooyoung obediently moved closer, their foreheads pressed together. The real Yunho had a tinge of fall spices, nutmeg and cinnamon blending sweetly with the sage, and Wooyoung almost wanted to cry with how happy he was that Yunho was finally home.

“Had morphology today. Professor called on me again,” Wooyoung offered an explanation to his unfavorable response.

“Ahh, say no more,” Yunho responded immediately in understanding, and pressed another kiss to Wooyoung’s lips. “I’m home now.”

“Thank you,” Wooyoung whispered. “How was your day? I saw you took the brownies or whatever they were to practice again.”

Wooyoung could practically feel the abashed smile from Yunho, “Sorry, love. Couldn’t find any of the other stuff we got last time we went grocery shopping and I was in a rush. Other than that, everything was fine today, practice was smooth.”

“Maybe if you actually put things where they were supposed to go, you wouldn’t have that issue,” Wooyoung rumbled, and Yunho only chuckled in response.

“Cereal? Then we can a Disney movie, whatever you want to put on,” He offered quietly, lifting a hand to gently card his fingers through Wooyoung’s messy hair.

“You know I’m just going to make you watch Mulan and Iron Man, they are my emotional support movies.”

“Yeah, I know, but just in case hell freezes over and you want to switch things up,” Yunho teased. Neither of them wanted to sit up, even though Yunho was thoroughly warmed up from the bitter cold of the autumn winds. It wasn’t an issue, though; they had all the time in the world to lay there and bask in the presence of the other, and no one could tell them no.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for reading!!!! have a good day, i hope these two made your day a little better <3


End file.
